pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gra o Przetrwanie
Pewnego letniego dnia, razem ze swoimi znajomymi, czyli z Julką i z innymi kumplami, postanowiliśmy, że pójdziemy nocą do lasu. Wzięliśmy ze sobą tylko pochodnie, żywność i napoje. Tego dnia, powinniśmy zostać w domu... Wyszliśmy cichutko z domu, spotkaliśmy się przed polną ścieżką 5 minut przed północą. Kiedy wszyscy się pojawili, znikąd rozpętała się burza. Teraz wiem, że był to sygnał ostrzegawczy... Weszliśmy. Jasny blask pochodni ukazał rozwidlenie ze znakiem, gdzie na 1 strzałce było napisane "Safety" a na drugiej przekreślone chyba krwią "Dangerous". Cały znak był już stary i spróchniały. Postanowiłem wybrać system: Orzeł - Lewo, Reszka - Prawo. Rzuciłem 1 zł. Wypadła reszka. Odezwała się Julka: J: Może jednak pójdziemy tą lewą ścieżką? Autor: Co jest? Przestraszyłaś się? J: Nie, ale od tej prawej strony czuję jakąś mroczną energię, coś w stylu magii... Poszliśmy w prawo. Po ponad półgodzinnym marszu wreszcie zobaczyliśmy fabrykę. Wyglądała na opuszczoną, ale dostrzegłem zapalone światło w jednym z okien i ruch cienia. Spytałem się, czy widzieli to co ja. Zaprzeczyli. Gdy tak staliśmy i gadaliśmy o tym co się stało, usłyszałem szelest w krzakach. Poczułem zimny powiew wiatru z piaskiem. Zamknąłem oczy i usłyszałem krzyk. "TO" coś porwało Julię! Pobiegliśmy ile sił w nogach za Julią, ale zniknęła w gęstym lesie. Słyszałem ciągle krzyki Julii. Przestaliśmy biec, bo było szybsze niż Usain Bolt, którego goniła teściowa z wałkiem w ręce. Razem z resztą osób poszliśmy do starej fabryki. Podeszliśmy do wielkiej bramy, która była pokryta rdzą. Znaleźliśmy tabliczkę, że budynek ten zamknięto ze względu na "tajemnicze zniknięcia pracowników" w latach 1940/41. Czyli wtedy, kiedy rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa! Udało nam się odkryć, że fabryka ta służyła do produkcji amunicji dla Hitlerowców. Jednak tajemnica była o wiele bardziej straszniejsza. Spróbowaliśmy otworzyć żelazną bramę, ale ani drgnęła. Z innymi próbowaliśmy pchnąć bramę, ale to był błąd. Brama ze względu na swój wiek po prostu wyłamała się z zawiasów i o mało na nas nie spadła. Ujrzeliśmy piękno nienaruszonego czasem miejsca, które tylko zakurzyło się i pokryło rdzą. Przekroczyliśmy bramę i weszliśmy do środka. Nagle wszystkie światła zupełnie bez sensu się zapaliły. Zobaczyliśmy w rogu małego, pięknego jeża, który był skulony. Widać, że był smutny. Podeszliśmy, daliśmy mu coś do picia i do jedzenia. Jeden z naszych kompanów wziął go na ręce i pogłaskał go. Wszyscy się rozdzieliliśmy i poszukaliśmy jakichś wskazówek. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk! Był to krzyk listonosza, który nas śledził. Poszedł szukać Julki, bo miał dla niej list polecony. W końcu znalazł drzwi z dziwną komorą kriogeniczną. W środku była kobieta o długich blond włosach z okularami w kitlu naukowym! Usłyszeliśmy z komputera wiadomość "Witajcie, nazywam się Dr.Philips. Nie mam nazwiska, gdyż tak lubię. Jeśli to słyszycie to wpiszcie w program otwierający kapsułę kod "1938-2014". Wtedy się otworzy kapsuła, a ja obudzę się". ''Zrobiliśmy co trzeba i się zresztą słusznie okazało, wiadomość miała w 100% rację. Otworzyła oczy i z ledwością wstała z pozycji leżącej. Spróbowała zejść na podłogę, ale upadła, gdyż straciła czucie w nogach. Nagle zaczęła trzymać się za głowę i drzeć się. To pewnie wspomnienia wracają z ogromną siła. Listonosz zobaczył za maszyną dziwne drzwi zabite deskami. Podeszliśmy do drzwi, próbowaliśmy usunąć jedną z desek. Udało nam się, ale wtedy duch wyleciał zza drzwi i zaczął nam opowiadać historię: ''"Fabryka ta powstała w roku 1899. Pewnie się domyśliliście, że była tutaj produkowana amunicja dla szwabów. Ale czy wiecie co jest za tamtymi drzwiami? Lepiej byście tam nie wchodzili, gdyż mroczne sekrety wyjdą i ujrzą światło dzienne jakiego świat nigdy nie powinien doświadczyć. Ostrzegam. Nie schodź na dół!". Duch zniknął, a my poczuliśmy dreszcze emocji i stanu dziwnego zwanego strachem. Co jest za tymi drzwiami? Wszyscy byli zaintrygowani. Wchodzimy? Tak. Zerwaliśmy wszystkie deski, kopnąłem drzwi mocno, że aż wyleciały z zawiasami. Zeszliśmy na dół. Podpaliliśmy znowu nasze pochodnie i wtedy zaczęła się prawdziwa rzeźnia. Znaleźliśmy się w pomieszczeniach wypełnionych poduszkami (były na suficie, na ścianach i na podłodze). Wygląda na to, że weszliśmy do opuszczonego podziemnego psychiatryka. Dr.Philips krzyknęła: Dr. Już wiem! Autor : Serio?! Co tu się działo? Dr : Kazali nam tutaj eksperymentować na ludziach i próbować tworzyć ich klony. To było chore, stary! Aż mi trudno uwierzyć, co zrobiłam tym biednym ludziom... Nagle wszyscy spostrzegli leżący na ziemi pistolet. Dr.Philips szybkim ruchem sięgnęła po niego, sprawdziła amunicję. 1 nabój... Przyłożyła sobie lufę do skroni... Huk wystrzału wystraszył innych. Autor : Rozumiem ją... Popełniła samobójstwo z powodu powracających wspomnień, świadomości wyrządzonej krzywdy i nie chciała z tym żyć. Nagle zostaliśmy uśpieni jakimś gazem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to widok wyłaniającej się z ciemności... JULII! Razem z tym potworem, co ją zabrał. Obudziłem się sam. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazłem. Uwięziła nas! Julia... Nagle obraz z telewizora przedstawił Julię... Była jakaś... inna. J : Uwięziłam twoich towarzyszy. Autor : Uwolnij ich! Natychmiast! Próbowałem wstać, lecz poczułem opór w postaci związanych liną nóg i rąk. Dała mi obraz na Listonosza. Widziałem jak powoli pokój zapełniał się wodą... Potem przełączyła na jakąś kobietę. Widać było, że dopiero co z ledwością 18 lat skończyła, a już wylądowała w takim walniętym miejscu. Później przełączyła obraz na siebie i dała mi wybór: Uratować Listonosza lub ocalić dziewczynę. Z boków ścian wyłoniły się dwa przyciski. Jeden miał napis "Uratuj Listonosza", a 2 "Uratuj dziewczynę". Kliknąłem z łzami w oczach 2. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że julia jest to tego zdolna. Dała mi obraz na obydwoje. Drzwi u nieznajomej otworzyły się, a u listonosza woda zaczęła szybciej wypełniać pokój. Widziałem jak listonosz utapia się z mojej winy... Pokazała się znowu jej twarz. J : Hahahahha! Szkoda ci trochę tego listonosza. Autor : Nie zawsze da się obydwu ludzi uratować. Trzeba wybrać jednego z nich... Otworzyła mi drzwi i kazała wyjść. Wyszedłem. Mój wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem nieznajomej. Głos z mego pomieszczenia: Macie minutę by uciec przed cyborgiem... Porwałam go i przerobiłam go na cyborga, gdy mój sługa zaciągał jedną dziewczynę. Mam dość jego paplaniny! Mówił, że się zakochał! Pokarzała nam swego sługę. Był to krótkowłosy brunet, wysoki na 1.70 m. Z twarzy wynikało, że niechętnie się do tego bierze. Nagle ogłuszył Julkę, wziął jej mikrofon i powiedział : Sługa : Uratujcie proszę tą dziewczynę, którą zaniosłem do pomieszczenia obok. Ja przyjdę do was i spróbuję wam pomóc. Odłożył mikrofon, wyłączył obraz z telewizora. Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki i ciężki metaliczny oddech cyborga. Znaleźliśmy klucz pod wycieraczką i otworzyliśmy drzwi. Weszliśmy szybko do środka i byliśmy przerażeni. Dziewczyna była podpięta pod kroplówkę. Przy jej "stole", na którym leżała, była skrzynia z narzędziami chirurgicznymi. Wziąłem topór i gaśnicę, które leżały w kącie. Kiedy cyborg powoli wchodził do środka ja uzyłem gaśnicy. Ogłuszyłem go, a następnie zacząłem go zabijać. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony zamieniając biały pokój na kolor flagi Polskiej. Zaciągnąłem ciało do środka. Nagle przybiegł do nas ten sługa i spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpowiedzieliśmy, że tak. Spojrzał na ciało i poczuł odrazę. Sługa : Wiem jak to działa, ale potrzebuję pomocy jednej osoby. Musicie poświęcić rękę i włożyć do tamtego zbiornika. Wtedy środek usypiający, który znajduje się w kroplówkach przestanie dopływać i wkrótce dziewczyna się obudzi. Autor wziął topór, kazał sługowi amputować mu rękę. Położył rękę na cyborgu, uprzednio kładąc się, wziął kawałek jakiegoś kawałka metalu, włożył do ust i poczuł ból... Sługa wypalił mu ranę zapalniczką, którą znalazł w ubraniu dziewczyny... Zapalniczka? Czyżby ona chciała podpalić tą fabrykę i zatrzeć wszystkie ślady?! Owinął świeżo wypaloną ranę kawałkiem ubrania. Dziewczyna się obudziła. Zobaczyła sługę nad sobą i silnym ruchem objęła jego szyję i pocałowała go. Obaj siedzieli w takiej pozycji chyba przez 2 minuty. Kiedy wyszli z pokoju, zobaczyli Julię z nożem wielkości katany. Sługa kazał im uciekać, a sam zaczął bronić ich trójkę przed Julią. Wtedy Julia przywowała Cerbera. Autor pamiętał tego psa. Czyżby Duch pracownika opętał tego psa?! Cerber rzucił się na sługę i zaczął dobierać mu się do krtani. Sługa zginął krwawą, ale i heroiczną śmiercią. Tamta trójka uciekła, szukając wyjścia z tego powalonego miejsca. Udało im się znaleźć drzwi. Cerber ciągle siedział im na ogonie. Autor pośpieszał uratowaną przed chwilą kobietę, by odtworzyła je. Udało się, wszyscy weszli do środka i w OSTATNIEJ chwili zamknęli drzwi. Cerber zdążył dziabnąć Autora. Okażało się, że w pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, było windą. Wcisnęli guzik na parter, czyli tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Znaleźli kanistry z benzyną. Pobiegli z tą ropą wylać dookoła budynku. Dziewczyna miała przy sobie zapalniczkę Julii. Podpalili fabrykę. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo, co dolegało Julii. Jak nazywał się tajemniczy sługa. I czy Julia wogóle przeżyła? Od tego zdarzenia minęło ponad 50 lat, a cała trójka pamięta je, jakby to było wczoraj... ---- Proszę, przestańcie dodawać kategorię trollpasta, ponieważ to jest jedynie kiepska pasta. Zapytajcie się Księżycowego Serka Z Biedronki. Kategoria:Opowiadania